


Mine

by BlueHUNTER (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Bottom Leonard Snart, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild S&M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlueHUNTER
Summary: 原作者：这是一部虚构作品。提及人物没有一个属于我，我也没有从这部作品中得到任何好处。《闪电侠》S2E9衍生。编辑：Bottom!Len标签已添加，因为神说一部虚构作品不应该让任何人不舒服。译者：已授权翻译。感谢作者的创作。CP：巴里·艾伦/莱纳德·斯纳特，斜线有意义。





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013935) by [Kytt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytt/pseuds/Kytt). 

> 原作者：这是一部虚构作品。提及人物没有一个属于我，我也没有从这部作品中得到任何好处。
> 
> 《闪电侠》S2E9衍生。
> 
> 编辑：Bottom!Len标签已添加，因为神说一部虚构作品不应该让任何人不舒服。
> 
> 译者：已授权翻译。感谢作者的创作。CP：巴里·艾伦/莱纳德·斯纳特，斜线有意义。

如果他追溯到一切开始之时，就是在West屋里那晚。被推着靠在墙上，一只手握住他的喉咙，而那修长的，强劲的身体，每一英寸都压在他身上。Len认为自己独独呼吸变得有一点快，而对自己说谎是浪费时间，且愿望并非是由他人实现之物。

不到一个月后，一次入室盗窃出了错。 他在分散注意力，给自己招来太多关注，给Mic和Lisa宝贵机会去脱身——这将是他第一次也是最后一次相信二手蓝图，不管Mic的来源有多“可靠”，或工作有多轻松。被困住，像只老鼠一样被逼入那该死的仓库里，警报响起，警察包围了大楼，还有更多在路上，闪电侠的现身只给他已倾倒的蛋糕添了点冰（雪上加霜）。打算把我交给警察吗，闪电侠？他在Barry投入今天的失望版本和满怀希望的救赎之前问道，但闪电侠只是站在那里，纯粹苔绿色的双眼和不赞成，而Len只喜欢一种紧张，他引起的紧张。他吸了口气，审视着抛出另一个嘲弄，接着他被推在墙上——圣诞节再临——Barry紧压在他身上，高热和红色皮革，只是这次他没有恐吓，他……他在吻他。就在那肮脏的仓库里，警笛高鸣在外，警察即将闯入，这是有史以来最辣的事。Barry不只是亲吻。他吻得像它是一场奥运赛事，而他在为金牌而战。 他吻，就像Len的嘴是一个敌对国家，他入侵，用舌齿围攻，露骨又下流，Len甚至从不想要它停下。 他会射杀任何声称他呜咽的人，因为当然它停下了。 他们站在几步之遥，像两名枪战高手一样对峙，Len不确定他们中哪一个呼吸更困难。

我的，这孩子说。他的声音低而沙哑，像是他尖叫过，或可能只是那个吻的记忆在他喉咙里燃烧着火，正如它在Len喉咙里一样。没人能碰你，除了我，Cold。 然后他走了。Leonard Snart孤身一人，寒枪安放在它的皮套里，嘴唇多出一点擦伤，不太清楚刚刚他妈的发生了什么，但Leonard Snart不是个对礼物吹毛求疵的人。

他下一次见到Barry，是在不到一周后。 Len正在庆祝一次格外成功的盗窃——自负的笨蛋和他们的“高科技”安保——一千美元的妓，广场的房间，还有20年的波旁威士忌。 妓有拉斐尔前派天使的脸和意大利码头工人淫秽的嘴。 他刚开始用嘴含住Len，门就被实在太熟悉地撞开了，猩红急速者。

滚出去，他咆哮道，听起来不像他自己，Len有一瞬间在好奇，是否Zoom把Barry的声音连同他的速度一起偷走了，但那双眼睛没错，嘴巴也没错，他无心地舔着双唇，想着他们的吻。

这个租来的男孩没有等着被要求两次，就抓起他的裤子，大步穿过敞开的门——小心翼翼地向Barry的皮革包裹的屁股投去羡慕的一瞥。

Len对发生什么没有头绪，所以他倚靠在床上，阴茎兴奋大露，闪着Marco的口水。为什么闪电侠，他懒洋洋地拖长声音，拖延时间，努力想弄明白这次那孩子是怎么追踪到他的。 此地不是他常去的寻乐之处，连Mic都不知道他来这里。 我这次拜访怎么了? 你来此是为了维护美国性工作者的权利吗? 那些努力工作的男孩和女孩确实值得代表，但他们不应该对我有任何抱怨——我不仅总是发挥保护，我还预付费用。

年轻人什么也没说。他只是站在那里，鼻子艰难地呼吸，双拳紧攥在身侧，像是他准备将Len撕碎，所以要通过拼命握紧指甲保持控制。

如果你想带我走闪电侠，那就赶紧地，快点，Len告诉他，这种期待要把我杀死了。

Barry向前迈了半步，现在糖蜜缓慢、明显地颤抖着，Len做了一个祷告，也许哪个神会听到，如果闪电侠最终失控了，他将成为第一个受害者，Mic，照顾Lisa。Barry只低看了一眼四肢摊开、一丝不挂地躺在床上的Len，就跃起直扑向他，红色制服与一切。

哦，操，仓库里跟这个比起来简直是小巫见大巫。Len喘着气，头往后仰。那小子全身上下，嘴唇、牙齿、强劲灵巧的手，还有皮革……该死的皮革。Len的手指拽，在它上面擦，直到他找到隐藏的拉链，开始拉，抓——快点把这该死的东西脱了!—— Barry 闪了闪，接着就赤裸了，然后又回到Snart身上。 孩子浑身皮肤都在炽热燃烧，热得像在燃烧，Len想知道“普通人”的圣诞节和生日是否像这样，得到他们从不知要求过的想要的一切。Barry线条优美且肌肉发达，他全身没有一盎司脂肪，而且他的硬起靠着Len的大腿。双手紧握着Len的手臂，嘴巴咬噬着Len的喉咙，年轻人因欲望呻吟着，咆哮着，颤动着，那就是Len能明白的事。这有点尴尬，Barry没有停止移动，那些手固定他比任何手铐都做得更好，但他设法把他的手指裹上Barry的阴茎，给它一个询问的挤压。 Barry在Len的颈弯处呻吟，——而且在振动?——就像他已准备好就此崩溃，仅仅凭Len放在他阴茎上的手。Len总是喜欢把东西拆开，找到它们的秘密并了解它们的工作原理，此时他最想做的就是把闪电侠拆成一声一声的呻吟。Barry的前液几乎不能使他的手指光滑，它不够，但看来他不可能去任何地方，更不用说从床上拿润滑剂了，但他一直很聪明，所以他将就着用他有的东西。他的拇指滑过Barry阴茎顶部，当那孩子在喉咙后部发出另一种刺耳的喉部声音时，他开心地笑了，更多的前液很好……哦操年轻人在他手中感觉真好。像静电，像载电线，每次Snart的手移动他整个身体就颤抖振动，牙齿沉入他脖颈，哦操操操哦Len，伴随着一声大喊，射精，滚烫溢到Len的手和腹部，Len想他可能有更多的灼烧疤痕添到收藏。

握着他的手松开，Barry退后了。 Len的呼吸哽在喉咙里。有某种东西是如此脆弱，如此暴露，充斥在那双眼睛中的需要与须要的情欲。他从没有像此刻这样觉得自己像个小偷，在偷别人免费赠送的东西。Barry一言不发。

眼睛顺着Snart的身体向下扫视，看他的精液在Len的腹肌上变干，Len的阴茎，硬着，现在渗得一塌糊涂，舔着他的双唇，掠夺的、邪气的目光在Barry那张孩子气的脸上显得迷茫而不相称，接着——

以一种平稳、灼热的动作把Snart的阴茎吞至根部。

Len倒抽了一口气，眼睛转到脑后，诧异，视线中其他一切都模糊成云，谁知道这孩子很熟练? Barry的嘴是湿润高热的火炉，紧紧固定住他，把他整个吞下，舌头在他的阴茎头部缠绕扭动，双手在Len臀部刻下印记，Barry……即将要——停下。他要停下吗? 他妈的为什么停下? 这是某种新的救赎策略吗? 要乖不然你就得不了高潮? 只要Barry能完成他正在做的事情，Len准备得非常非常好了。

你是我的，Snart，孩子咆哮，双手紧握住Len的臀部，哦是的，这会留下痕迹。我的。

无言地，Len点头，沉醉于感觉中——缺少感觉——太多思绪在他脑袋里奔涌、吞噬着，因为他即使想说话也不确定自己是否能说话。 Barry在他两腿之间，嘴唇青肿，黑发纠结，脸颊通红，仍然破碎——Len——对他所做的，他从不像现在这样光彩照人。

似乎不够好，孩子呻吟，像Len是历史上最好的事，像他是一份可得的礼物，并再次吞下Len，一只手滑低到他的球上，手指戏弄他的屁股，不怎么滑动，哦，上帝，他在振动，舌头、喉咙、手指有节奏地振动，紧握着他，Len看见了白色，高潮……射进闪电侠的喉咙。

当他能再看见时，Barry仍跪在他两腿之间，阴茎硬着、突出——这孩子从没听说过不应期吗?——手指光滑带着冰凉的润滑剂，慢慢地滑入Len，就这样弯曲着，哦操操操，他的皮肤感觉太热了，太紧了好像要裂开一样，他体内有两根手指，扭曲着，剪着——振动着该死的！——Len在呻吟，在光滑的酒店床单上扭动，他没在乞求，那些请请请并非来自他的喉咙，这并不是他的乞求声音请Barry更多请，三根手指，还太早，手指离开了——是的，他呜咽，像贞德在被一堆柴火灼烧时的呜咽！——只不过火被Barry的阴茎取代，哦……他很满，很完整，Barry在他上面移动，顺滑而稳定，设置了一个折磨的节奏，让Len怀疑他是否能在次日早上移动，更不用说走路，这很好。 好棒……太棒了——他干性高潮了、疼，很好，这就是被闪电击中的感觉——该死的闪电——感觉一定像，坠入白热化深渊。

当他又能看见时，Barry走了，留下从里到外的精液痕迹，还有手印，红色的，已经在Len臀部变为紫色，还有一个堪萨斯州大小的吻痕——已经不在堪萨斯州了——在他脖子上。

Len第三次见到Barry是在一次晚会上。 一个花哨的博物馆晚会。在这种场合，男士晚礼服是必须条件，而“匿名”捐款是为弄到金箔请帖。醉鬼们拿着白金卡取代个性，无趣的社交妻子们，浑身珠光宝气，寻欢作乐，Len和Mic在这个地方和它的赞助者们之间穿梭，寻找他们下个大头。

Mic不是个会交际的人，所以他在厨房里工作，调查幕后目标，和工作人员闲谈，尽可能多地学习，这让Len只能在屋前“工作”，穿着阿玛尼晚礼服，光泽的鞋子等等。

过去半个小时里，他一直试图剥掉一个附在他身上的金发女人以救出胳膊，但她就是不掉下去，富有，被宠坏，不理解暗示，他不想冒险当众出丑。Len忍着并偷了她的手镯和项链——Lisa喜欢闪亮的东西——正准备拿走耳环时，他在房间的另一头看到一缕熟悉的发梢。Len没有机会思索Barry究竟在此做什么，因为这孩子的眼神甚至足以让寒冷队长暂停。 闪电侠的眼睛里燃烧着严寒、冰冷的怒火，Len想知道是因为他注意到珠宝被盗，还是因为他私自结识金发女人。他眨了眨眼，Barry就不见了。

打扰一下，太过熟悉的声音，一只手搭上他肩膀。Len和金发女人转身，Barry在那里。Len嘴巴开始流口水，因为，该死的，近处看他更好。完美可食。修长的双腿，苗条的腰，天鹅般的颈上紧系着蝴蝶结，这是为Len的牙齿定制的。 Snart无意识的向前一步，像根罗盘的指针，指向真正的北方，Barry拉近距离，手指在Len下巴上，吻了他嘴角，极其轻，小，无辜——可称——啄，带着微笑后退，在他的眼睛没露出任何愤怒。金发女人咯咯笑着，含糊说着下次她丈夫出城时三P之类的话，但Len和Barry都厌烦得不去回复。Barry只是抓住他手腕拖着、牵着他穿过人群，经过挂着价值不菲的画作的画廊和警惕的安保警卫，沿着一些维修走廊，来到一个标着“员工专用”的小房间。这是一个类似杂物室的地方，Len没有额外时间去好奇Barry是怎么拿到这地方钥匙的，因为他已被猛推到墙上。这真成了一种习惯，Barry一只手抓住他，另一只手慢慢地、故意地松开那该死的领结，露出他的喉咙，好像他清楚地知道自己在做什么。Len吞咽，流口水，合身的裤子因此变得太紧。Barry一只手放在他胸口，不加掩饰的视线落在皮肤上。

也许我没说清楚，Snart，Barry在他耳边低语，低沉而安静，像分享一个极可怕的秘密。没人能把手放在你身上，只有我。 没有人。你是我的。

Len的手腕被强硬地紧握，Barry的领带紧绕它们，他被推着跪下，耳朵清晰地听到拉链声，荒唐的想法闪过他脑袋，像晚礼服是被租来的是件好事一样，他永远也拿不回押金了。Barry的手在他脸上，在他的头上，是温柔、爱抚，Barry的阴茎在他脸前，又长又苗条，像在他上方挺立的男人一样完美。Len可能无法拥有振动，但他知道一切技巧，乐意让Barry进入他口中，舔，吮吸，吞他到喉咙深处，Barry在呻吟、战栗，在他之上崩溃，一只手仍在Len脸上，另一只手抓住他靠上墙，Len想吞下那呻吟，感受它在自己皮肤下，但他愿意满足于吞咽Barry，舔他的嘴唇像一只陷入奶油中的猫。

Len的阴茎渴望得到类似关注的东西，但眼下他很高兴自己的处境，Barry在他耳朵里的粗哑呼吸比任何偷来的小饰品都值钱。Barry移动，一只胳膊搂过他的肩膀，这有点尴尬，手还被反绑，第一次是很难，保持他的平衡，他被拉入类似于一个吻中，长手指包裹在他脑后，轻轻抱着就像他是易碎且珍贵的某物，舌头深入Len的嘴巴，舔他自己的每一处踪迹。 Len呻吟着，欲望冲昏头脑，冰凉的丝质短裤提供了一种彻底缺少摩擦的完全不同的折磨。 Barry把他拉得更近，一条大腿在Len双腿之间，阴茎给他的晚礼服沾上更多痕迹，Barry一只手松松握着他受制的手腕，一只手臂搂着他肩膀，Barry完全围着他，牙齿在Len的喉咙上哦，那会留下印记，他嘶声，向撕咬移动，好，好棒……

Barry把他转过去，一只手臂绕在他肩膀上，保持他平衡，另一只手拉下他的裤子。当一根灼热、光滑的手指刺入他时Len喘气——谁会在燕尾服里带润滑剂? 但他完全准备好了——不久后第二根和第三根加入，蜷曲在他的前列腺，Len呻吟着，向虚空推刺，哦上帝Barry操……操我操我操，是的！Barry的阴茎进入他，两只胳膊被笨拙地扭在身后，一条手臂拉着他亲密地靠在偏瘦的、晚礼服包裹的胸膛上，一只手在他阴茎上，灼热的呼吸在他耳朵里——我的，Len。你全是我的。

你的。

Barry呻吟着，移动更快了，手同时加速，那就是一切， Barry的牙齿在他颈后，Barry在他耳朵里叫他的名字——Len！——当热量充满他时，手放在他阴茎上，如果像这样就是被拥有，Len完全同意，世界粉碎，碎片在光中，他尖叫着高潮，竭尽全力喊Barry的名字。

当Leonard Snart对自己诚实的时候，他能承认自己有点控制狂。好吧。如果他真的很诚实，他是个十足的控制狂。每件事总是计划到最终可能的细节，每一个意外情况都考虑在内，他是发号施令的人。 他记不起最后一次他在下是什么时候了——在Barry之前——乃至那时也是他的表演，他设置了步调。

但发现他喜欢Barry的想法。好吧，他该死的为此欣喜若狂。 这孩子年轻又漂亮，是床上的恶魔。 他喜欢那占有欲。该死，他喜欢那嫉妒——并告诉那声音，他脑后听起来有点像Lisa的声音，当它试图告诉他太多的嫉妒不是一件健康之事的时候。他不在乎。他从没拥有过一个唯恐失去他的人。他喜欢Barry出现在意想不到的、危险的地方，声称属于他的东西是“他的”，留下他感到擦伤，被人标记，被人需要。 他喜欢在Barry身边醒来，臀部有他的指纹，皮肤上有Barry的牙印。他喜欢一次又一次地尝试，在Barry的皮肤上留下完美绵延的标记，看着这些标记在他不相信的眼神下消失。

不管接下来会发生什么，不管这件事会持续多久，Len都感觉很好。 因为有一件事Len确知无疑——占有工作是双向的——他可能是Barry的，但Barry也是他的。


End file.
